


Puzzle Pieces.

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Abuse, Death, Death Threats, Detective Levi, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Loves Levi, Eren and Jean are frenemies, Eren is not as helpess as they think, Eren's harem, Ereri-centric, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves Eren, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Genius Eren, Genius Levi, Jealous Armin, Kidnapping, Levi Loves Eren, M/M, Mind Fuck, Multi, Mystery Fic, Pining Levi, Plot Twists, Possessive Levi, Protective Erwin, Protective Jean, Protective Levi, Psychology, Rape, Secrets, Small Eren, Smart Eren, Things aren't always as they seem, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tsunderes, Underage - Freeform, Yanderes - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, You will be shook, a lot of pining, anti-social Eren, basically everyone is protective over Eren, child eren, cute eren, dark pasts, detectives au, everyone has a crush on Eren, female hange, jealous Levi, jealous jean, kind Erwin, lots of death, non-binary Hange, oblivious Eren, one-sided Armin/Eren, one-sided Jean/Eren - Freeform, protective Armin, teen Armin, teen Jean, this fic is darker than it looks, underage smut, you can play detective and guess who the perpetrator is too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi Ackerman A.K.A Rivaille is the most well-known detective in France, he has a reputation of solving the most hardest cases and putting the most notorious criminals inside the calaboose. Although. Due to that, he is targeted by miscreant criminals nationwide, so he has to hide both his real name and face from the public.But when one day he receives death threats, he decided it that was time to start thinking not only of his safety, but his plan B just in case the time where was gonna be killed comes. He cannot leave the world without someone to take over his place.His solution? Find a possible successor to fill in his shoes once he dies. He immediately goes to the first place that came into his mind when he thought of the possible places he could go to, to find his little successor. The orphanage house where he grew up in.Though, what would happen if in the process of finding his successor..he falls in love?What would happen if the defender of justice, commits a crime as well?





	1. "Your death, is my glory..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purposely short, since It's only about Levi finding about the death threat and thinking about getting a successor.

 

" _ **Breaking news** : the man behind the Meux family massacre that happened last November had finally been found and is being prepared to face the court of law. John Richards, a 43-year-old man that has been a good friend of the Meux family had reportedly been attempting to court their eldest daughter, Miah, who was only 17 years old which is why both Mr. And Mrs. Meux decided to confront the man that time when their daughter told them that, which ended into a heated argument. Sources say, that Mr. Meux was so enraged and disgusted that he decided to take his family to his provincial home just to shield them away from the repulsive man. John had found out about it, without thinking, he charged to the Meux household at night and killed them all by beheading every single one of them._

_It took over a month before the police had found who the murderer was, they had only found him last week the same very week where the great detective Rivaille was finally involved. Once again, it is all thanks to the defender of justice that another perpetrator had been put behind ba--"_

The raven shut the T.V off as he lets out a sigh, the news was starting to slowly stray away from the main topic and was about to talk the whole time about Rivaille again. "I only solved the case, stop trying to make me a part of it..." He mumbled to himself, with a frustrated groan. This happens quite a lot, they talk about him in the news whenever he successfully solves a case and act as if the news was all about him.

It was very rude to just turn your attention to the person who wasn't really part of what happened and just forget about those who were affected. People nowadays are just too biased, it was no wonder why people hate Rivaille. He gets all the attention.

"People like her are the reason why people like John want my head."

Suddenly, a loud and boisterous laughter could be heard from behind him. He turned his head slightly to look at that said person; glaring at her slightly. "You got that right! You're the most loved and most hated person in France! It's quite hilarious, if you ask me."

Hange, his assistant, said while still cackling like a hyena.

"I'm very much aware of that fact, though people do not hate and love me. They hate and love Rivaille." Levi said with an as-matter-a-fact tone.

"Ah. Right, right. I forgot, Rivaille and Levi are different." She replied with a cheeky grin, folding her arms against her chest. "Rivaille is a mysterious detective that is admired by a lot of people, though none has seen his face. He is also known as the most eligible bachelor and is wanted by sluts, harlots, and cougars alike. While, Levi is a sad loner and a short grumpy man who hasn't been laid for more than six years because he's very picky."

Levi, who got annoyed by being called short, took his water bottle and threw it on his freak of an assistant's head. Hange groaned when the hard, plastic bottle came in contact with her forehead. "Ow!" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Mean! You are mean!" She exclaimed, rubbing her forehead with a small pout.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue as he opened his laptop and decided to just check his emails. "Anyways, four eyes. Why are you even in my office? You know well enough you can't be here unless you have to say something important and worth my time. " Levi suddenly asked as his eyes were glued on the screen of his laptop, reading all the emails he got while he was out solving the Meux case.

Hange was quiet for a moment which was very suspicious, she seemed to be thinking hard about something as Levi felt her staring at his back. In all the years Levi has been in the detective business with Hange as his assistant. He figured out all the things she was incapable of doing.

One. Hange was shit at cleaning.

Two. She is a terrible cook.

Three. She's incapable of being quiet.

And

Four. She never thinks.

So, his suspicions grew when five minutes later she was still silent the sudden difference of the atmosphere after he had asked what she had come there for was making him feel a bit eerie. Not being able to stand in anymore. Levi, after successfully checking his emails, finally turned around to figure out the reason why Hange was being so quiet.

Hange looked nervous, the raven noted. She was never nervous unless something bad was about to happen or when something is happening, she was a very fearless person Levi had to admit that. So what was eating her up like this? "Something is obviously wrong, Hange. What is it?"

"Well, Pixis kinda, sorta wants to talk to you..." Hange slowly said, rubbing the back of her neck slightly. Nervous habit. Rubbing one's neck is one of the most cliché nervous habits ever. 'This must be really bad..' The raven thought.

"Do you know what it's about?"

Yet, again he was greeted by just complete and utter silence.

"I will take that as a yes." Levi lets out a frustrated sigh, he just got back from a very stressful case and now there is another possible troublesome thing came up? Jesus christ. This is too much even for the great defender of justice. Levi turned off his laptop and then slowly stood up from his seat. Although, he knew this would obviously be important, he still can't help but fill a little bit pissed because his short break became even more short. "C'mon, let's go talk to the old man." He grumbled a bit as he walked passed Hange then headed straight to the door.

Hange silently followed behind, while Levi quietly thought to himself of the possible reasons why he was being called.

 _'It could be for another big case? No, then Hange wouldn't be this shaken up about it_.' He knitted his brows together, his face forming into a small scowl. This was what Levi hated about being a detective sometimes, thinking too much irks him. Having to be confused sometimes is frustrating and metaphorically solving human puzzles tires him.

_'What if it was about an absolutely brutal case that even shook Hange up? That's why she looked slightly terrified? Impossible. We've already dealt with the most gruesome murders more than once, she even helps with the bodies' autopsy at times.'_

He was on the verge of pulling his hair off, this was not like solving cases. In solving cases he has clues, he gets witnesses, and he has a lot of time to think about it.

Yes. he'll eventually know the answer to his questions when he gets to Pixis' office, but you can't blame him for trying to solve this. He's been solving everything rationally and scientifically ever since he was just a child, solving things has been a part of who he was.

That's the whole reason why he hasn't gotten a romantic partner, no one could understand his brain. He wanted someone who could match up with his way of thinking, with his way of living his life.

But no one could be as smart as him. Levi Ackerman was a genius, a rational thinker, the kind of person who could read anyone like an open book, he can bring down the most ruthless criminal within days or just hours depending on how sloppy the murderer was.

There was no one in the world who can match up to him.

Levi groaned, his mind went from thinking of the possible reasons why he's being called, to trying to justify his need to solve things, to just thinking about his loveless life. He truly was despicable.

He didn't even realize that they were standing in front of Pixis' door until Hange slapped his arm. Levi lets out a small groan, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" He hissed.

Hange gave him a big, cheeky smile. Ah. Seems like she was back to normal now. "You were spacing out, oh-so-great detective. That doesn't seem like you, are you nervouuuuuus?" She asked the most annoying voice ever.

Levi rolled his eyes. "No. Though, it seems like you were the nervous one considering you were quiet the whole time."

"I daresay, you'd be beyond nervous and shocked when he tells you what's wrong."

"No case can surprise me anymore, fuckface. No matter what it is." He told her, frowning a bit. She should be aware of that fact by now. Hange placed her hand on the doorknob, but before twisting it open she said.

"What if the case is about you?"

Before Levi could even react, Hange had opened the door revealing a very sophisticated but homey looking office. In the middle of it, there was a nicely made mahogany table with an old man sitting on the chair behind it. Pixis gave them a warm smile as he gestured for them to come inside. "Ah. Rivaille, Hange, please do come in."

"HEYA, PIXIS!" Hange greeted waving at him frantically, but she just got ignored by the man. When she noticed that, she pouted. "All men are shit." She mumbled under her breath.

"Old man." He mumbled, greeting him with a small nod as he made his way inside the office. "You needed to speak with me?"

"Yes, yes. Take a seat." Pixis pointed at the seat on the other side of his desk. The raven complied, strutting over to it and sat down; placing his hand on the table. "I apologize for calling you here right after finishing a case, Rivaille. I know you are probably wearied by now."

"I have to be honest with you, I wanted to bash your head on your wonderful, mahogany table when I was told to come here. You know how I despise having my breaks be cut short." Levi replied, although he was joking, his tone was still dead-serious. Pixis lets out a dry laugh, quite used to being threatened by him, and he expected to get this reaction in the first place. "You better have a pretty damn good and difficult case for me to solve." The old investigator smiled sadly at him.

He placed his elbows on his table as he rested his chin on his clasped hands. "It is a very difficult case, I am certain that this will surely pique your interest as this case has been going on for quite some time, it is a tough nut to crack. Even me and all the other investigators couldn't find the perpetrator."

 _'All the other investigators were in on this so-called hard case_?' The raven thought.

To say that Levi was shocked is an understatement, he was appalled. If it was this big of a case, why didn't he inform him of it? Heck. Why hasn't he heard of this on the news or from anyone? "And why am I only being informed about it right now, if it has been going on from quite some time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow trying to solve this new puzzle in front of him.

Levi studied the man in front of him, despite him smiling, he knew there was fear and sadness hidden deep inside him. Pixis should've known that no matter how much he conceals his true feelings, he'd get figured out by Levi.

Now, what are the other things was he hiding?

**_'What if the case is about you?'_ **

Hange's voice rang inside his head, his eyes widening as he cocked his head to glance at his assistant then he looked at the man in front of him. "Could it be...that I am somewhat related to this case, is that why you did not inform me of it, Pixis?" He slowly asked. Hange was right, he was starting to feel nervous now. The reason? He has no fucking clue.

"You really are a keen observer, Rivaille." Pixis commented, letting out a short breath. "Indeed, you a related to this uncrackable case."

"What? Have I been framed? Who did I supposedly murdered? Why didn't you inform me right away?" A lot of questions piled up inside him, he wanted to voice out all of them. But Levi was a very composed person, he is not gonna let such things ruin that. He just needed to breathe, think, and ask. That's one of the reasons how he always manages to successfully solve cases.

The man in front of him sat up straight, putting up his hand to silence him. "I will answer all your questions, so please be quiet for a moment. I will always explain the whole situation. Okay?" With that, he laid his back on his chair. "Good. First of all, you weren't framed, Levi. So that answers the second question, you didn't supposedly murder anyone." When Levi heard that he sighed in relief, it'd be troublesome if he had to do all sorts of shit to prove that he's innocent, he already has a lot of tiring work right now and he didn't want any more crap to deal with. "As to why I did not inform you, that is because it did involve you but you are the one being targeted this time..."

"Me? Why the heck would someone target me?" Levi asked with furrowed eyebrows, frowning.

"Not exactly you, more like..Rivaille. Someone anonymous had been sending death threats towards you. At first, we disregarded it as nothing more than a mere joke or prank since no one knows who you really are except only a few selected people. But as the stack of letters grew, we knew this was not a joke. Whoever this person was, they know who you are, where you live, and what you look like." Pausing for a bit, he reached to get something under his desk.

It was a folder.

Pixis frowned then continued. "Inside of this folder, you will see all the letters sent by whoever it was. We tried to search for the person and we even tried to find any suspects. But alas, he couldn't find any. That is why I decided to tell it to you know, this case is the hardest one we could ever give you, because now no one has died yet, you're the one being targeted, and the letters are the only clues..."

Levi took the folder from him, quickly opening it to read all the said letters. There were quite a lot, so he decided to read just one for now. With slightly shaky hands, he took the one from the very bottom assuming it was the very first one.

Letting out a sigh, he read it.

 _Rock-a-bye Rivaille, in the treetop_  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come Rivaille, cradle and all.

_You might be wondering, what the hell is this letter for? who I am? What do I want? How did I know which place to send this letter to. All of your questions will be answered soon enough, great detective, since I've been waiting to do this for years. but oh! I know your secret. I know **ALL** your secrets, you think being a great detective can hide who **YOU** were? You are nothing more than a fraud, a menace, and a killer! You've taken someone I loved and still **LOVE** , and now you **WILL** pay for what you've done, Levi Ackerman. Yes, I know who you really are. You cannot hide anymore. In due time, I will get my payment for what you've done. You will **DIE** soon enough because I will kill you. Though, not yet. Not know. But know this...your death, is my glory._

_Sincerely yours,  
                                                                                                        HaZ_

  
After finish reading the letter, he couldn't help but shiver a bit at this eerie letter. This person knew who he was, they supposedly know all his secrets. The question is, how? "I took someone he or she loves?" He asked, still inspecting the letter with a frown. "Does this little shit mean one of the criminals that were killed by death sentence?"

"Possibly, yes. That's the only reason we could think of, this might be a vengeful wife or girlfriend, or if it's a male then husband." Pixis stated, his eyes landing on the paper in question.

Though, Levi knew that's may not be the only reason for it. Deep inside, he knows something as well. Something he cannot share, something that this person knows about somehow. This person could be two things a person he has met before and is currently stalking him now, or a person who he has met before and still associates himself with right now. He cannot jump into conclusions just yet, for now he'll deal with reading the letters for more further clues.

"All you love will die." He mumbled, re-reading the highlighted parts in the letter. "This person might be a shitty stalker, after all. I don't even have a family or a lover. Who'd she or he kill?" The raven couldn't help but scoff a bit, even though his life was in danger doesn't mean he can't criticize such lowly stalking.p

"What if that person is waiting for you to love someone, Levi?" Hange, who has been quiet the whole time, suddenly said. "I mean, that's possible right?"

When Levi thought about it for a moment, he also knew she was right. "I guess you're right, shitty glasses. But that means whoever that person is would have to wait for two or three more decades, I'm pretty sure anyone who knows me would know I'm incapable of the world 'love' "

"That may be true, but we still need you to be careful, Levi. This person did indicate that he or she has been waiting long to get their revenge. They might get impatient and just murder you on the spot." Pixis told him.

"I know, old man. So what am I supposed to do about it? Find who that mysterious bitch is?"

"Yes, but you have to do it inside the comfort of your home. Don't go here for a while. We will also send a few police that could stay outside of your apartment and building because we can't risk it."

"Are you fucking serious? Police? Being in house arrest?" Levi asked, slightly standing from his seat. "I can protect myself, Old man."

"I'm not saying that you're under house arrest."

"I am not an idiot, I know that is what you were indicating."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Pixis looked at him with the most serious face he could ever make. "Levi, no matter how good you think you are, not even you will be able to prevent this. I am just looking out for you, it's fine for you to think not only of your job. But of your safety, you have to know that this is for your own good. You got it?" He asked with no hint of humor or anything. "That is an order."

Levi silenced for a second. Giving up, he slowly nodded. "Fucking fine. Whatever." He mumbled. "Can I fucking go now? I still need to prepare for my jail time."

"You shouldn't think of it as jail time, you didn't even do anything wrong." Pixis pinched the bridge of his nose slightly, with his free hand he pointed at the door. "Sure. You may go now, remember..you can still go out but not too frequently."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Levi rolled his eyes as he stood up from his seat, with the folder in his hands. He turned around and began walking towards the door, but stopped in front of it when he heard his name being called.

"Levi."

He cocked his head slightly to tell Pixis he was listening. "What?"

"Stay safe, my boy." There was sadness and concern laced in his voice, Levi wanted to smack him on the head for worrying too much.

"I'll be fine, old man. You should be worried for yourself."

With that been said, he walked out with Hange trailing behind him as usual. The walk out was the same as when they were heading towards Pixis' office, it was quiet, very unusually quiet. So, Levi just had to talk. "Did you know?" He asked. "About the letters, I mean."

Hange smiled sheepishly at him. "Yes. But I was told not to tell you yet."

"Tsk. Fucking four eyes, since when did Pixis' orders even affect you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. It was true, she never listens to anyone's orders. She'd have to be manhandled and physically beaten up before she would actually listen.

"I do listen to his orders! Mean, Levi, mean! I'm a very good listener!"

What was this? Did she just change the topic? Subtle, but not subtle enough. Levi narrowed his eyes down at her, then decided to just let it go. For now. Not wanting to deal with her constant whining and feint ignorance. "Sure, you are. And I'm gonna be the next queen of England.

"You can't be the next queen of England, Levi, you're french!"

It was wrong to have doubted her, she may not have changed the topic. She was just simply an idiot. An idiot that Levi wants to get away from right now.

So, without any more words he headed straight to the elevator without Hange and pressed the ground floor button. He was exhausted, he really needed to go home and sleep. Murderer be damned.

  
+++

One shower, two slices of pizza, and five hours of sleep later. Levi was up an running again, it was 8:34 at night and he was going through all the letter that had been sent for him. He had found out that this has been going on for four months. A letter each month comes, so all in all there were only a few letters. Weirdly, all of the letters contained nursery rhymes. Whoever this person was really loves nursery rhymes.

"I'm starting to think the person who wants me dead is a child..." He mumbled, then an idea popped up inside his head. "Or maybe, that person is just childish?"

Bingo. He has figured out one of the person's attributes.

Levi had concluded in order to find who the person is, he needs to find out more about their personality through the use of the letters. The more information he gets, the higher the chance he can figure out who this person really is.

But damn, this was indeed difficult. With having only shitty letters as clues? This is certainly gonna be a new form of headache to him.

At least, he had listed some qualities the person has.

_**Notes:** _

__**1\. The person is left handed, it is quite obvious by how it is written.  
** 2\. They love nursery rhymes.  
3\. They're childish.  
4\. It is someone who is impatient.  
5\. Someone I've known before. 

That's the only thing he's got right now, but he believes if he receives a few more letters he'd get this in a jiffy. Would the person even continue giving letters? He's not sure, for all he knows they could already planning his death right now.

His Death.

If he ever did die, what should he do? 'I can just accept that I'm gonna die soon.' He thought as he placed his notes down on his coffee table. 'No, I can't just accept it. No one in is country is competent enough to replace me if I ever did die, god knows how many idiots would celebrate and go on a killing spree once I'm gone.'

Levi needs to do something about this, it's more likely that he wouldn't be able to find this person. So, he needs a plan B somehow. A plan that doesn't involve him being alive and just involves a back up Levi.

What could he do, though? It's not like he can find someone who can fill in for him when he's gone.

Or can he?

Another idea popped up inside his head, he immediately went to get his phone from the small table in front of him and went to find a certain someone's number from his contacts. When he successfully found it, he immediately pressed the call button. It only rang five times before the person answered.

"Levi, it's been a while!"

"I know. Look, can we save the heartfelt conversation and the how are you's at a later date? I'll be heading over there tomorrow morning. Okay?" He said, cutting up to the chase. He didn't have enough time anymore, he knew he had to be quick about this.

"Oh? You're going here? That is quite unusual..." The person from the other line said with slight uncertainty laced in his voice. "Is it about a case?,

Levi lets out a small sigh. "Yes. And it is very important.."

The other line was quiet for a bit, the person was obviously still letting this call sink in to him. He can't blame the person, though. He hasn't called, nor visited in years prior. So it's not a surprise that they were a bit confused. After a few minutes, the person spoke again.

"I'd gladly be of assistance, what do you need?"

Levi smiled in satisfaction, standing up to go to his room and pack his back. But before he did, he answered the person's question.

"I need a successor."

 

 

 

 


	2. Rose's home for gifted children.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes home and the cuties are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta'd so sorry for the misspelling.

  
_Rose's home for orphaned children, or mainly called as 'house rose' was one of the few only running orphanages in France. Only a little amount of couples want to adopt orphaned children nowadays due to surrogation being possible, that is why orphanages /much like House rose/ were now considered just houses for children who have nowhere else to go to._

_People and children think that being in the orphanage means having a terrible life, due to not having proper education and living a life without a family or just anyone._

_What they don't know is,_

_No. living in the orphanage was not as bad as people think. Living there is quite pleasant, actually. Especially, house rose. They are known to groom all the children that live there, and provide quality education for them. All of the people who live there consider each other as family, as brothers and sisters, friends, people who have close bonds._

_Thus, they also earned the title 'Rose's home for gifted children.'_

_Absolutely every child who lives there, come out as one of the finest people that anyone could be. A perfect example of a person is Levi Ackerman himself._

Levi had been an orphan at the age of four when his mother died due to suicide, he never had a father because the bastard had disappeared when he was just am infant. Hence, he lived five years alone, wandering on the streets without proper food or education. He lived as a thug, he was forced to become mature to provide for himself and he did. But in the process of doing so, he had done many bad things. Things he did not want to think or reminisce about anymore.

Though, that all changed when he was nine.

A big accident had happened when he was younger involving him and a job he was doing, it ended up with him being badly injured and on the brink of death. Levi could've sworn that he already saw the light for a few moments that time. When everything had already went dark, he assumed he was dead.

He wasn't.

When Levi woke up on next day, he was surrounded by white. White walls, white blanket, white pillow and a white ceiling. He initially thought he was in heaven, but was confused. Why on earth would someone like him be allowed to go to heaven? It almost made him laugh, he immediately realized that he couldn't possibly be in heaven, he couldn't possibly be in hell too. So, the only answer was: he was still alive. Which was a fucking miracle.

After that, he had sat up contemplating whether he'd rip the I.V off of him then run off or just stay and thank whoever saved him. But he wasn't given much of a choice as the door swung open, revealing two men that seemed to be around in their late 20's.

That's when he met them, the ones who ran house rose, the ones who saved his life, the ones who made a big change in his sad, miserable life.

Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharias.

They took him home, fed him, gave him proper education. And that's when they discovered Levi's true potential. That's when Levi finally found out that he was a fucking brilliant genius. Hence, Rivaille the defender of justice was born. At the age of thirteen he was introduced to Pixis and he had already been helping with small cases. Of course, his name and face was kept a secret due to him being a little, too vulnerable.

Levi felt happy, though. He felt really really happy. He was finally doing something his mom could surely be proud of, he was successful, he was loved and he felt content. And it was all thanks to Erwin and Mike.

So. Now, the raven couldn't help but crack a smile once he stepped out from his car and gazed upon the big, cozy looking building. It's interior designs was actually quite lovely, it had a bit of an antique-modern looking design. The color scheme for the home was blue and white which looked magnificent under the radiant sun.

Outside of the house, there was a very wide and beautiful garden which Levi can remember was his favorite place to look at when he was younger.

The flowers were all so well-maintained and beautiful, he couldn't help but stare at them for a long time. Ah, yes. Looking at the same view he had been seeing everyday before feels so nostalgic.

He took deep breaths, wanting to fully smell the wonderful aroma of the provincial air, smiling to himself slightly. It was such a good moment that no one could ever rui-- "is that a smile I see?" A deep voice asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Levi's face immediately went back to how it normally looks, with a sour expression; turning to face the familiar blonde man. "I knew you'd be happy to be back home."

"Tsk. Stop coming up with such ridiculous conclusions, Shitwin. Your eyebrows are probably getting too thick they're getting in your eyes." Levi spat, folding his arms against his chest.

"Now, now. Levi. You should know not to say any curse words so loudly, there are a lot of children here."

"As if they're all still as naive as you think."

The blonde cackled a bit, getting off from his spot by the front door to walk closer to Levi. "Ah. You are right on that one, I believe half of the children here has already memorized every swear word that exists." He stated, patting Levi on the back once he was close enough. "Much like someone I used to know."

"Fuck off, Eyebrows." The raven grumbled, glaring at him. He grabbed Erwin's arm and flicked it away from him. "So, where's Mike?"

"He's preparing the children you asked for." Erwin answered. "Speaking of, you never explained why you needed to speak with the children who are top in their class? The only thing you told me is that you needed a successor. Are you dying, Levi?" He joked, laughing a bit. Though, when he saw the sudden change in the atmosphere when he said that, he couldn't help but feel a bit worry. "Are you?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure if I am gonna die. But I can't risk it..."

"What do you mean?"

Levi paused to look around for a bit, making sure there were no signs of other people to hear, once he deemed it safe, he looked at Erwin again. He decided to make it short and simple, because he was not in the mood to explain shit."Someone knows that I'm Rivaille and is threatening to kill me."

Erwin was shocked, not because of what he had just heard. But because, Levi said it so nonchalantly.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked, lips slightly agape. His large eyebrows brows were slightly furrowed. "And why can't you just look for the perpetrator?"

"Four months, apparently." Levi said, answering the first question with a small sigh. "As much as I want to, it is hard. There are no proper clues, no suspects, no anything. All I have are the letters that person sent. And since I'm not really sure if I'll come out from this alive, I can't die knowing that this world is filled with complete idiots. I need someone eligible enough to replace me, I'm sure that someone would be here."

Erwin nodded in understanding, a small smile went up to his lips again. "Understood. There are a lot of children that remind us of you, but of course it's still your choice who you pick." He clapped his hands together, then signaled the raven to follow him.

"How many brats did you even get?" Levi asked curiously.

The blonde hummed, handing him a paper that was folded in half. 'Where the hell did he get that?' Levi thought to himself as he took it from him. When he opened the paper, it had a list of names. Probably the children's names. Levi scanned them thoughtfully.

__**1\. Annie Leonhart  
2\. Reiner Braun  
3\. Armin Arlert  
4\. Jean Kirstein  
5\. Eren Jaeger**

"Jaeger..Jeager. That sounds awfully familiar." He muttered, trying to remember where he had heard that name before. When he couldn't remember, he decided to just shrug it off. It might've just been that alcoholic drink invading his mind. "So, five brats, huh?"

"Yes. We already told them the situation, they are gonna introduce themselves to you and you can ask them questions later to get to know them. So, you can choose the three best candidates and we'll see how it goes."

Levi raised an eyebrow at him once he was done finishing, the blonde noticed this then gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"You're talking like you already planned the fact that I'd be getting a successor."

"You may not know this, but I have seen this at a movie before. Except, the man was looking for a successor because he had terminal cancer. It is basically the same, Levi." Erwin hummed, laughing a bit.

"Tell me the truth." The raven said. "Are you fifty-six or fucking eighteen? You're like one of those teenagers who base their life on a movie or t.v show."

"You have to admit, it is quite helpful."

"Guess so." When they were enveloped by silence, Levi took this time to look around. Everything was still the same, there were a lot of paintings in the wall, a lot of expensive vases placed on small, mahogany tables. Which for him, was very inconvenient since a bunch of brats live there.

He had to admit, thought. It was good to be home. Away from those idiots from the city, away from stress, away from Hange, away from everything.

"Tell me a few things about the five brats, Shittwin. Based on how they are living here, how they act, if they're really bratty or not. Anything." Levi suddenly said, wanting to know about the five children in the point of view of his most trusted person before he talks to them.

"Annie Leonhart is a smart girl, good with physical education, and very mature. Though, like you she doesn't really like inserting herself with other people and she only has a few people she talks to."

"Haha." Levi laughed sarcastically when he got mentioned.

"What? It is true, Levi." Erwin shrugged a bit, turning to the corner with Levi still following him. Damn. Levi forgot how big this fucking building was. "Next is Reiner Braun, much like his surname he is quite brawny. But he is also good in academics, in their grade Annie is first in their class while Reiner is the second. But sometimes they switch with Reiner getting the first, while Annie gets second."

"Do they ever bicker because of that?" The raven asked. Erwin shook his head.

"No. They get along quite fine, actually Reiner and another child named Berthold are the only people he actually has long conversations with."

Levi hummed in understanding. "Interesting." He mumbled. "What about Arlert?"

"Armin Arlert is very smart for his age, but he often gets a little too emotional over the smallest things. He is kind but lacks energy. Hence, getting low scores in physical education. Armin is very social, too, which is good.

"Seems like a possible candidate for top three."

"I very much agree." The blonde nodded in agreement as his smile grew a bit. "Next is Jean, he is the second smartest in his class. He's an overachiever, loves to please people but has a huge anger issues. He's had the most fights here but he is quite brilliant. Might me almost as brilliant as you were before, but not close enough. Jean is a good candidate, though."

"Anger issues, huh? This brat might be a handful." Erwin laughed when Levi had said that saying a small 'good luck' to him, since he, too, has a bit of an anger issue which will make it difficult for him to deal with Jean. "What about that Eren Jaeger kid? With just the sound of his name, I can tell he's trouble."

Erwin's smile broke a bit as he looked almost pained with the mention of Eren's name.

That didn't go unnoticed by Levi, of course. "So, he's that bad?"

"No, no." The blonde quickly defended, chuckling a bit. "He's the opposite of bad, really. For me, out of all the children he is the most brilliant. He's the smartest child here. Eren even gained the nickname 'child prodigy' from his teachers, his mind is really advanced. Eren is fluent in six languages, gets 100 marks in his exams and has never gotten into fights. Ever. He's a real sweetheart as well. Mike had also told me Eren was exactly like you, both smarts and his maturity."

"But?" Levi knew there was always a but, it was obvious that there was one due to the sudden change of Erwin's mood when he asked about him.

"But...he hates talking to other people, he often pushes people who try to get too close to him away. Eren knows he's admired by a lot of people here, that makes him seclude himself inside his room or in the playroom even more. He always just keeps himself company with puzzles or A rubiks cube. Though, he does sometimes eat or sit with the other two Jean and Armin, I never see him actually talk to them. It worries me that he's like that. He is also a very sickly child, getting sent to the infirmary quite often. But all in all, he is one of the most best choices."

Once Erwin was done talking, they had already stopped in front of the door where the five children where waiting. Levi let all the information sink in inside his brain as he thought of ways to deal with the children he would be meeting. "Thank you for the information."

"Anytime. Now, are you ready to meet them?"

Levi nods as he held onto the handle of the door and opened it, revealing five children who were all lined up. "Morning, brats."

  
+++

When the children where pulled away from their classes, they were all confused. Annie was quiet the whole time they were walking heading to god knows where, Reiner was trying to contemplate whether he did something bad or not. Jean, on the other hand, was sure that he did something but he didn't know which of the bad things he had done involved Annie, Reiner, Armin, and Eren.

Armin was trying to calm Jean down, telling him that it probably wasn't anything serious. Eren was silently watching all of them, he really liked being wallflower because he can observe other people as much as he wants.

It was obvious for him that they were being called not because they were in trouble, it was because they are needed for something important. I mean, the five most smartest kids in house Rose being called together? That's something you don't see everyday.

What Eren can't figure out is what they were needed for?

'Are our brains finally gonna be dissected out from our skulls, because we are too smart for our own good? Are they finally searching the cure of absolute stupidity? Because I know someone who would need that.'

His eyes flickered over to the pony looking boy who was on the verge of bursting into tears, as he tried to think of ways to apologize. While the coconut head was trying to calm him down, he was already crying as he did so. 'I still ponder how they got into the top three sometimes.' He thought, silently snickering to himself. His eyes flickering over to the man in front of them, Mike, who was trying to block out the noise behind him.

Poor Mike. He had to deal with such things right now, and it was a Monday morning, too. Today was just not their day, that's for sure.

After a few minutes, they went inside one of the unused rooms in the orphanage. Which made Eren even more intrigued with what was about to happen. Though, others didn't seem to feel the same as Jean finally bursted out into tears once the door had been closed.

"M-Mike! Whatever I did, I am so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to do it!" Jean cried out, he was now on his knees while bowing as he pleaded for the man's forgiveness. Eren wanted to laugh a bit, it reminded him so much of the Japanese Dogeza.

Reiner soon joined in beside him, begging for forgiveness as well. "What e-ever Jean did, it's n-not my fault! I was framed, Mike, please! Spare me!"

The look on the older man's face was priceless, he looked utterly confused by the two's sudden outburst. He had no clue what they were talking about. 'Idiots.' Eren thought to himself as he quietly stood next to Annie. "They're idiots." The blonde female whispered over to him. His eyes flickered over to her, then nodded in agreement.

"One of them is your idiot, though."

"The pony is yours."

"Jean is not my idiot. And I'm pretty sure he's not really fond of me." Eren whispered back as took his eyes away from the foolish scene in front of him and looked around the room, observing it.

It was true. Jean would sometimes pick on him, ruin his puzzles, insult him, and shout at him whenever he gets another high mark on their exams.

If he's Eren's anything, he's that one nuisance in his life.

A nuisance that looks exactly like a horse.

"You know, he tries hard to become friends with you. Everyone knows that, other people even think that you, Jean, and Armin are close friends." Eren gave her a look of disbelief. "It's true, Eren. Even though you barely talk to them, you still sit with them at the cafeteria every time you eat, every field trip you three are always in a group together."

"That is only because our class is grouped by ranking. 1,2 and 3 always gets grouped together. It is not like I have a choice." The brunette huffed. "The only person I've ever really ever talked to properly is with you, why don't people assume that we're friends then?"

"Because, no one has ever seen us talk to each other."

Ah. That is true. Very so often, Eren and Annie would talk only when people are too busy to pay attention. They're not as anti-social as people think, they're just very picky with the people they're willing to talk to. For Annie, only Eren, Reiner and Berthold are the ones who she can have proper conversations with. As for Eren, it is only Annie.

He never really liked loud people, he didn't like people who are too kind as well.

For him people who are too loud and too kind have lots of secrets inside them, he thinks they're just being really kind because they want something, they need something. In the end, they'll end up just hurting you.

Trust was meant to be broken, people who are naive were meant to be fooled.

Eren doesn't want to be fooled.

Though, isn't quite funny? He's only ten years old yet he's already afraid to trust people, though that's the price for his early maturity, His paranoia against people.

But can you blame him?

The reason why his parents were dead, the reason why he was there in the orphanage was because of trusting someone too much. 'Never again' he thought to himself with a frown.

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off when suddenly Mike cleared his throat.

He noticed that Jean, Armin and Reiner had already stopped bawling their eyes out. They were all aligned, usually how the military does. Mike eyed them individually without malice, of course. Then finally spoke. "Do you five know why you're being called?"

'If we knew then the three crybabies wouldn't have cried.' Eren mentally scoffed to himself. "No, sir." All of them answered simultaneously, looking at him with curiosity. The older man paced slowly, back and forth as he put his hands behind his back.

This really reminded Eren of those military scenes in the historical movies they saw about the world war.

"You are here because you five are the ones we chose to meet a very special guess that will be coming here today." Mike said, everyone's ears perked up at that. A guests? They rarely get guests nowadays and they were chosen? "Does anyone here know Rivaille?"

Rivaille.

Eren knows that name. Yes, he knows it very much. It is the name of the detective who had solved the case him and his family was involved. He had also researched and found out that Rivaille was one of, if not, the best detective in the whole country. All the cases that were given to him were solved within just days, sometimes hours. So, he couldn't help but feel a bit fidgety when he heard that name from Mike.

He really admired that detective.

"Isn't he that really cool detective who never shows his face?" Jean asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "He used to live here, too, right?!"

Wait. Did Eren hear that correctly? The great defender of Justice, his idol, was from this orphanage? The very same orphanage where he is staying at? That same orphanage?

Mike nodded at what Jean said. "Yes. You are right, Jean. He is that detective and he did indeed used to live here."

Reiner decided to join in the exciting conversation, too and then asked. "That's so cool! Is he the guest today?" Once again, Mike nodded at them. Eren has never felt so excited in all the years he has been staying at house Rose. Rivaille was coming there? Damn. If he wasn't so disciplined, he might've fainted then and there.

"Rivaille or Levi as we like to call him here had called us yesterday, he asked us to gather the children who are the smartest in house Rose. It seems as like he is in search of a successor." Mike explained, stopping on the spot in front of them.

Armin raised his hand indicating that he has a question, Mike nodded towards him telling him to proceed. "A successor for what?"

"Good question." The older man paused. "Being a very successful detective, it is normal that he would be targeted by a very large amount of criminals or their families. Now, since Levi is getting even more attention I'm certain he knows he can die anytime and with that, he wants someone who can fill in for him and be the next him once he is dead. You five are the candidates for the top three choices."

The first thing Eren thought was; this was the most he heard Mike talk. Ever. Second, Rivaille was looking for a possible successor? And he was one of the candidates? Is he even sure that the one he wants is amongst them?

And

How can Eren actually trust Rivaille?

Don't get him wrong, Eren is grateful for the detective for bringing light to their case before. But as he believes, the kindest people have the most darkest secrets.

The only reason he is happy to hear from the Detective is because he wanted to thank him, and because he is still a child. Children tend to get excited over the littlest things no matter how mature they think they are.

But, being a detective one day doesn't really sound like a bad idea.

He wants to be someone who his parents will be proud of, so he internally accepts being a candidate and will try his best.

Eren looked at the others, it seemed like everyone except Annie had excited looks on their faces. Judging by how Annie acts, he knows she doesn't really care either way. If she becomes a candidate so be it, if she doesn't. Same with Reiner and Armin. Jean, on the other hand. He has always been that type of person who likes achieving the unachievable. So, he is sure Jean will try his hardest to be that successor Rivaille will be looking for.

"That successor will surely be me! I mean, just look at me." Jean exclaimed with an obnoxious smirk on his lips as he pointed at his face, Reiner scoffed from beside him.

"As if. Eren is one of the candidates, ya know. You can't even beat him at chess!"

The pony faced kid narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, I will surely beat him here! You hear that Eren? I will beat you here and become Rivaille's successor!" He puffed his chest, obviously trying to intimidate him. Eren looked up, cursing slightly because of the height difference. Everyone in the whole orphanage was damn taller than him.

No one expected an answer from him, he always ignored Jean's challenges. So when Eren opened his mouth and spoke, everyone was shocked. Even Annie.

"I accept your challenge."

The look on their faces were priceless, Armin was wide-eyed, Reiner was the same but his mouth was open, Annie stayed poker faced but you can still see the slight shock shown in her facial features. Jean was the most surprised, though. After all these years of taunting him, talking to him, just everything.

He finally spoke to Jean.

His eyes spoke so much emotions, shock, embarrassment...happiness? Eren did not get that one. He assumed he only had that emotion because Eren accepted his challenge. The horsefaced child also looked as if he was about to cry again.

Jean was about to reply to what he said, probably was about to say something snarky to hide his true feelings.

But he was cut off when the door suddenly opened, at the same time a man with a very deep but smooth voice said. "Morning, brats." A man with dark, raven hair that was styled into an undercut walked in with Erwin. His charcoal eyes stared deep into all the children's souls, glaring at them.

"I hope you're all ready, because I'm gonna waste no time. Introduce yourselves."

Right now, Eren could already tell just by seeing him.

Rivaille was not a kind person.

 

 


	3. The grump and his brat squad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five turns to three. And Eren finally speaks.
> 
> Everyone is overjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> Top busy to re-read everything.
> 
> Though, chapter 2 has been edited.

The three blondes and the two brunette looked up at the tall man in awe, this is the first time in years that they've seen and will be given a chance to talk to someone that's not a teacher or staff from the orphanage. Levi, on the other hand, felt a little uncomfortable because of the five pair of eyes who were also staring at him. They didn't even respond to what he said. Erwin noticed that, so he cleared his throat getting all their attention.

"Children, what do you say?"

They all realized they forgot to greet, so they bowed their heads as a sign of respect. "Bonjour, Monsieur Levi. Welcome to House rose, we hope you enjoy your stay!" They all greeted in sync, not raising their heads until they get a response.

"Bonjour. Thank you for having me." Levi answered, knowing how annoying it was to do that every time they see new people. Jean and Reiner sighed in relief when they could finally raise their heads. "As I said a few moments ago, I do not want to waste time. I suppose you know why I am here?" Everyone except Annie nodded. "Well, then, go on. Introduce yourself one by one, starting with Coconut head."

All eyes were now on Armin, he squeaked a bit in surprise as he stepped out from the line. "U-Uh. What am I supposed to say, sir?" He stuttered a bit.

"State your name, age, your likes, dislikes and your dream."

To other people, it may seem silly that Levi was asking for things that aren't even related to what their goal was. But in reality, a person can know a lot about someone with what they like, dislike and what their own goals were. You just need to pay attention really well and observe, Eren knew that.

Which made him slightly more impressed with the detective as he observed the things he was doing.

His eyes then went over to Armin, he stayed silent for a bit to think then finally answered shyly. "My name is Armin Arlert, I am twelve years old. I like art and the color blue. I dislike... Cheese?"

Reiner and Jean snickered. "Cheese hater." They both mumbled.

Armin glared at them for a few seconds and then continued "My dream is to grow up as a person my parents would be proud of!"

'He acts a little too much of his age.' Eren thought at the same time Levi thought 'He surprisingly acts accordingly to his age.' The raven nodded, in his mind Armin seems to be that type of person who appreciates the small things in life, due to liking art. He seems to like vibrant colors as well, which makes him someone who is quite cheerful and positive. His age matches his attitude and he seems to just genuinely want to make his parents proud.

"Okay. Next, blondie boy number two."

Reiner grinned when it was his turn, though he has to admit he was a bit nervous. He stepped out from the line at the same time Armin stepped in, he looked up at the Raven; trying to desperately hide his nervousness.

"My Reiner is Name Braun-- I MEAN! My name is Reiner Braun." The blonde blushed a bit at that mistake. Jean couldn't help but burst out laughing, while Armin just giggled slightly. Though, when Erwin glared at them indicating that he wanted them to stop, they immediately did.

'Nice going, Reiner.' Eren really couldn't help but snicker internally.

Levi rolled his eyes slightly. Was he really that scary? Or was this Brauns kid secrely a pussy? He could never know. "Continue."

"I am fifteen years old! I like exercising, doing karate, meat, and video games! I dislike mathematics! My dream is to be one of the most strongest men in the world, like next to superman!"

Eren and Levi internally cringed at that, was he serious? Even they wouldn't want to be that strong.

At the same time yet again, they both thought of the same thing.

'He's a little too brawny.'

As much as having enough strength is an efficient thing to have as a detective, you mostly need brains. For Reiner, he is that type of person who values his strength more than anything. Which make his chances of being a candidate lower, his dislike made Levi snort a bit with laughter. Unlike Reiner, he actually liked math. It was challenging and he loved solving things. The way introduced himself was another thing, too, he was trying too hard to conceal his nervousness which made him even nervous. Thus, means he tries to hard to conceal negative emotions which results to it worsening. That could be bad whenever he is on a case. His dream was also a huge point downer.

Levi officially crossed him out from the list.

'He's not impressed.' Eren thought as he watched the older Raven think. 'Judging how Reiner answered, I'm sure he had already been crossed out.'

Sighing a bit, Levi ran a hand through his hair. So far, Armin is number on his candidate list. He silently prayed that the last three's answers would be as clear as the blonde coconut's because this introduction was a big part of their candidacy. "Female blonde, you're up."

Reiner, Jean and Armin stiffened a bit. They wondered how two people with resting bitch faced would interact? Well, it is hella scary. The two of them glared at each other, despite their height difference they seem like they're just the same height? Even Eren couldn't help but shiver at the stare off. Erwin and Mike were silently watching, regretting the fact that they chose Annie-I-give-no-fucks Leonhart to face Levi-I-will-fuck-you-up Ackerman. "Annie Leonhart, fifteen, I like nothing, I dislike nothing. My dream is to grow up and just get a job. That's it." She said without even stepping out from the line.

Everyone looked at Levi then at Annie as well, Levi just shrugged it off. "Alright."

What she said was already obvious, she goes with the flow and doesn't give two shits whether she becomes are detective or just simply a fucking janitor. Levi confirms it, she really gives no shit. This wasn't like those people who use facades to act cool, no, she genuinely doesn't care. Which Levi sort of appreciate because she doesn't pretend to be something she's not.

'Annie is the perfect representation of the line "honesty is the best policy." I have this newfound respect for her.' The small brunette nodded to himself, humming a bit. It was almost his turn.

"Uh. The tall brown haired child."

Eren's eyebrow twitched a bit when the raven called Jean that, he was practically calling him short which irked him a lot. He didn't want to admit it, but he hated getting picked on because of his height. If only he could, he would've bitten anyone who'd call him short.

Jean, on the other hand, was buzzing in excitement. He confidently stepped out with a bright smile on his face. "I am Jean Kirstein, sir! I am twelve year old, sir!"

'Sir..?' Levi thought, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Geez.' The smaller brunette thought, flinching a bit. 'He's being too loud, as usual.'

"I like studying, reading, video games, cake and the outdoors, sir! I dislike being at the bottom and people who give up easily! My dream is to be the best I can be and become really successful at something, sir!" Jean practically shouted, then gave Levi a big bow.

Erwin chuckled a bit as that was how Jean normally is.

"What is with the sir?" Levi asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"To show respect, sir!"

"Stop that. You are not in the army, Kirstein. You're just introducing yourself to some stranger you met today, please stop with the honorifics."

Jean lifted his head slightly embarrassed, then stepped back.

What Erwin told him was true, this child was an overachiever. He seemed like that type of person who would do anything to be at the top, he seems to be a bookworm as well. Though, a person who try to please people too much has a lot of insecurities hidden deep inside them. They are the ones who are sad but try to be happy. His confidence, though, is quite admirable. Levi can try to make him lessen his loudness.

'As usual, he's being really confident and loud. ' the brunette huffed. 'It is kind of annoying...'

"Last one."

Eren didn't move, he actually forgot that he was participating in this. He got too caught up on observing the others that it has slipped his mind that he was a candidate. Levi, Erwin, Mike and the other children looked at him which made him very confused.

Levi was confused, as well. When he called the smallest child of them all, he expected him to just step out and introduce himself immediately. He didn't, though. Instead he was standing there and seemed like he was actually waiting for someone else to step out. He was about to call out to him, but his breath got caught when the brat looked up. The first thing Levi thought was 'damn. Those eyes.' It was both a mixture of green and blue, it depends on how long you look at them really. His eyes were so big and vibrant, though somehow he couldn't read anything from them.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence Levi spoke.

"Oi. Bright eyes, you're up."

Eren squeaked silently, yes, he squeaked. He was caught off guard by being called and the older man's voice didn't sound so nice, but the thing that made him really squeak was the nickname. He hasn't heard someone call him that since..

He immediately shook that thought off.

The brunette timidly stepped out as he let out a sigh. Everyone except Annie was letting off a very weird aura when he stepped out, maybe because they'd never really do hear Eren speak long. This was their chance to actually hear him speak more than three words.

Levi noted that everyone even Erwin and Mike seemed excited, this somehow annoyed Eren and made him a little nervous. But he knows how to discipline himself, so he'll be fine.

With a small and quiet voice he finally answered. "My name is Eren Jaeger, I am ten years old. I like puzzles, anything that can exercise the brain. I also like observing other people, solving mathematical problems and staying indoors. I dislike doing things that are needed to be done outdoors, although I don't really mind either way. I dislike noise, too." He stopped for a moment to figure out what Levi was thinking with what he said, but he found no emotion whatsoever. Levi looked like how he did when the others talked, he looked somewhat bored. "My dream is simple, I want to help get rid of all the bad people in our country. Whether it be as a police, a lawyer, or a detective, I just want free this world from the shackles of injustice!"

There was determination laced with Eren's voice, which almost made Erwin cry because he had been waiting for this day. He felt like a father seeing his first born son starting to walk. The other four children were shocked, as well. Annie was sort of proud for Eren, Armin was happy, Reiner and Jean were shellshocked. Levi's eyes shined once he heard that.

He was highly impressed. He had to admit he wasn't really expecting a complete and eloquent answer from someone who Erwin called 'anti-social'

The smallest brat was good, smart, and mature for his age. Out of everyone he seemed to be the most best choice. He has a good sense of justice, as well, which was very good. Though, as with every child here. He had one negative thing about him. He seems to be that type of person who does not like trusting people easily, he'd rather just observe them and make his own thoughts about him before actually getting to know them. Which was very bad, a good detective also needs to trust the team he works with and can't one hundred percent rely on their own self-strength.

Erwin smiled, then walked closer to Levi. "Do you still need time to think, or have you already made up your top 3?" He asked loud enough for all of them to hear.

"I already have my top 3. As I said, eyebrows, I don't want this to take too long I've already gotten all that is I need to know about them." Levi answered with a small grumble as he stepped closer to the five children, narrowing his eyes at them

Eren, Jean, Armin and Reiner nervously waited for the older man's answer, he was taking his time glaring at them, obviously attempting to intimidate the children. Annie wasn't the only one who was intimidated, she was still stone-faced as usual. 'I wonder who he'll choose.' Jean thought, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Alright, brats. When I call your name, step forward."

The boys nodded their heads obediently.

"Armin Arlert."

"M-Me?" Armin asked with wide eyes as he slowly stepped forward, Jean and Reiner cheered from beside him.

"Congrats, Armin!"

"I knew you'd get chosen, coconut boy! Congratulations!"

"Tsk." The raven clicked his tongue, then continued. "Oi. Jean Ponystein, step forward. You're part of this now, too." He said which made Jean cheer even more louder. "I swear to god if you shout, I will cut your tongue off."

Almost immediately, he quieted down. "Sorry, sir!"

"And stop calling me sir."

"Yes, sir!"

"I just told you-- you know what? Never mind." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he lets out a slight frustrated sigh. "The last one I chose is..." Armin's and Jean's ears perked up, no one knew but they were both silently praying for the name they hope will be part of them. Someone who was just as, or not, smarter than them. Someone they've competed with all these times. "Eren."

And then he was called.

Eren sighed in relief as he was called, he slowly stepped forward as well aligning himself with the other two. 'Somehow, I knew this would happen.' He thought to himself, mentally chuckling. Armin and Jean both grinned on their spots.

'Now this is gonna be even more interesting!' Jean exclaimed inside his mind.

"For the other two, you may now go. I guess I should say sorry or something? For not choosing you and all that crap people say in these things." Levi once again spoke, shrugging. The other two shrugged, as well. They never really did care.

"Come now, you two. Mike will escort you back to your classes."

That came from Erwin who was smiling apologetically at them because of the way Levi bid them goodbye, but Levi was Levi and he can never change.

"What? I still have to go back to class?" Reiner whined out.

"Of course. If I can recall you still have tests today." Mike smirked, signaling them to follow him outside. The blonde child huffed in annoyance with what the older man said. "What? Were you really expecting that you'd be exempted from a test just because you were called for this?" Reiner nodded. "Well, you're expectations led to your disappointment."

"Ooh. Burn." Jean called, laughing along with Armin.

"Shut up, horse." The other snapped, as he stomped his way outside of the room, with Annie and Mike trailing from behind him.

"I best be off, too. I still have an orphanage to run. Levi, can I leave these three children to you?" Erwin asked, making Levi turn to him with scowl.

"What? Of course, you can. What am I a child murderer?"

Raising an eyebrow, he answered. "Not a child murderer, more like a child despiser."

"Fuck you." The Raven spat out, not even caring that there were children in the same room as them. "Don't worry your pretty huge eyebrows, Erwin. I won't hurt these brats, just ask gonna ask them more questions."

"Language." Erwin warned, frowning at him. "But alright. I trust you." Now, he turned to face the three. "Be good...I'm talking to you, Jean."

"What!?" Jean exclaimed with a pout. "I am always good!"

"Sure, and my eyebrows don't look like caterpillars." The blonde answered sarcastically, he turned around and walked away trying to avoid Jean's defensiveness towards his behavior.

As he got outside, he grinned to himself.

"The shy one, the overachiever, and the prodigy being led by the grumpy detective? This should be amusing."

+++

"Alright, brats. First, things, first..tell me what you know about my current situation." Surprisingly, Eren was the first one to raise his hand. So Levi pointed a finger at him. "Okay. Bright eyes."

The child silently cringed at the nickname, then a shiver ran down his spines when he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him from behind. 'They're both staring at me, I can feel it.' He grumpily thought. 'Am I that interesting to watch?' Eren frowned a bit then answered. "Due to being a successful detective, a lot of people want you dead. So, you are looking for a successor just in case you get harmed or killed, someone will still be able to be the new you."

Levi nodded slightly. "It is true that I am looking for a successor because I'm thinking of wanting someone to replace me as a detective. But that's not the whole reason. Before I explain any further, do you have questions?"

'Not the whole reason?' Eren thought to himself curiously.

The three looked at him with confused expressions, Jean immediately raised his hand to ask a question. "What's your question, Kirstein?" The raven asked, raising at eyebrow at him.

"Are you being openly targeted by someone?"

"Bingo." Levi clapped his hands together slightly, with a smirk. "You brats are good. Yes, The real reason why I thought of getting a successor was because I am currently being targeted by someone. Good job, Ponyface."

Jean silently cheered to himself but then pouted when he heard the nickname, Armin also cheered along with him, giving him a thumbs up. "Nice." After saying that, he, too raised his hands indicating that he also wanted to ask a question. Levi signaled him to go on. "Do you know the identity of the one who's targeting you?"

"Sadly, I don't. But that's also one of the reasons why I'm here. I want the three of you to help me look for the perpetrator, the brat who is able to give a lot of information or even finds a possible suspect would automatically be my choice. Now, isn't that fun? Consider it as your first case." The raven asked as he placed his hands on his hips. The three beamed with excitement when they heard that. 'We already get our first case? I will definitely do my best.' Eren thought excitedly, though his happiness wasn't really shown as he still kept his 'Im-anti social-please-go-away' look. "Are you three up for it?"

Three different responses, but all had the same meaning were replied.

"Yeah!"

"HECK YEAH! This is going to be fun.

"Oi. Pony brat, stop being so loud!" Levi scolded which made Jean grin sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sir Rivaille!"

"Stop calling me that. Just call me Levi."

"Yes, of course, sorry si-- Levi!"

"Good." Mumbled the raven, his eyes darted over to the small brunette who was looking at the floor. He pressed his lips together turning it to a straight line then went walked a bit, stopping right in front of him. "What about you, bright eyed brat. Are you up for it?"

Eren's head shot up, his face turning bright red. The reason? He didn't know. But all he knew was he felt a little bit embarrassed. His eyes then went over to the other two who were grinning as they watched them. 'Why are they grinning?' He asked inside his head, though those thoughts were gone when he heard Levi clear his throat trying to get the child's attention.

"Are you up for it?" He repeated, raising at eyebrow at him.

Somehow, the brunette successfully managed to squeak a small. "Yes, Levi." Then let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Levi stayed poker faced, but Eren can see the amusement in the older boy's eyes which irked him a bit. "Well, then. I look forward with working with you brats. Just so you know, though. I will be monitoring you and your actions, I will also be looking at all your test scores so you better not disappoint me okay?"

"Okay." The three answered in sync.

"One last question. There are a lot of good people in this world, but there are bad people as well. Let's say a there was a woman who was walking, minding her own business. But then she sees a girl who was being molested and about to be raped. The woman gets a rock and smashes the man's head repeatedly, she ended up killing the attacker.. Now, here's my question. Was everything justified? Yes or no? And please explain your answer."

All of them were silent for a bit, they all were letting what Levi asked sink in their brains. Jean gaped a bit, staring up at the man with shock written all over his face. He wasn't expecting that kind of question, but despite that he was the first one to answer.

"It was justified!" He exclaimed with determination. "Sure, she killed the man but then again he deserved it. He was about to rape an innocent girl. So the punishment he got was very much suitable for him." And with that he bowed his head, waiting for Levi to respond to his answer, he was quite proud with the answer he just gave so he was hoping for a positive response.

Though, he didn't get what he expected as the Detective just nodded his head. He seemed to be thinking hard. Pouting, Jean lets out a small huff. Armin was the next to answer so he stepped forward. With a shy voice, he spoke.

"I-I agree with Jean! Everything was justified as the guy died, it was his own fault. I'm sure he w-would die in jail anyways! The woman saved the girl. So it was justified."

After stepping back, Levi yet again just nodded at his answer. Eren noted that the raven seemed a little dissatisfied with their answers, though it was really hard to tell with his stone cold expression. This made him slightly agitated. What if he gives the wrong answer? What if he actually did like their answers? He was a little worried because his answer was far from theirs.

Shaking a bit, he stepped forward when Levi looked at him because it was his turn. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "The issue with the girl was justified, yes. As the man died." Eren paused to look up, charcoal eyes suddenly met with green-blue. "But that doesn't mean the woman should go unpunished. She doesn't have the proper authority to kill someone. So for me, it wasn't justified if she doesn't go to jail." When he was about to step back, a hand grabbed his arm to prevent him.

"Self-defense, bright eyes." Levi said quietly. "She would plead self defense."

Due to the shock of being suddenly grabbed by the man, he stuttered out. "B-But she wasn't the one getting attacked, the girl was!"

Something shimmered across Levi's eyed as he stared at the boy for a few seconds before letting him go. Armin and Jean watched the two in awe, they both had to admit they were impressed with Eren's answer.

Jean felt a bit jealous, though. He could've gotten that answer if he wanted to!

On the other hand, Armin was just happy. He saw how Eren was when he the boy first got to the orphanage, he didn't talk to anyone except Erwin, Mike and the staff. So seeing him talk so much right now, makes him happy.

"Huh. As I said before, you brats are good." Levi told them, one by one patting them on the head. "That is all I want to hear for now, so you can be excused. Head over to your class, I think I've taken too much of your time. I will just see you three later." The three nodded then bid their good bye's to Levi. "Yeah, yeah. Bye. Now get outta here." They all headed towards the door, glancing at the man one last time.

Then altogether, they walked outside leaving the man inside the room alone.

 

While walking the three were silent, they were still processing everything that had happened today. Due to Levi saying he wanted to finish the interviews and the questioning quick, they didn't really get to process everything at once.

They were all alone together now, though. So it all comes coming.

Unexpectedly, much to the duo's surprise. Eren was the first to speak. "That was nerve wracking..." He said it softly, it was almost as soft as a whisper.

Armin and Jean weren't sure if he was talking to them, though.

Despite that, Jean still decided to talk. "I know right?! But everything that happened was so cool. Wasn't it? I actually almost felt like a real detective!" He exclaimed happily.

The only blonde with them grinned. "Agreed! And, Eren! We knew you were smart, but giving an answer like that? It was so cool!"

"Yeah! I was a little jealous. But, man, were you cool!"

  
Eren blinked slightly, his face turning fifty shades of red yet again. Since he knew that they will all be spending more time with each other more than usual, he knew he had to talk to them. So why not start little by little now? He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. 'It's so hard to talk to people who aren't Annie.' He groaned internally.

Armin and Jean waited for him expectantly, walking forward and stopped in front of him. This made the brunette stop walking, too.

There was a few minutes of silence once more, Eren biting his bottom lip slightly.

He initiated the conversation first, he should finish it as well. But god, it was so hard for him. Conversing wasn't his thing. His face turned even more red because of the frustration and slight embarrassment.

After thinking about it some more, he finally opened his mouth again.

"T-Thank...you..."

It was really low, almost inaudible. But the two still heard it. Their eyes /mostly Jean's eyes/ sparkles a bit as they both exclaimed. "You're welcome!" To him.

Eren internally groaned again, then did the most mature thing ever. "I-Im gonna go ahead now.." He squeaked that and ran away, heading over to his next class. He couldn't believe he actually talked to those two. After all these times, after many of their attempts /again, mostly Jean's/ of getting Eren to talk to them, he finally did.

It felt so embarrassing.

Though, somehow. He felt somewhat happy? Eren shook those feelings off, why on earth would he be happy? It's not like they were friends or anything.

No, Eren didn't need friends.

But he still couldn't help but go inside his class with a bright, red face. With Armin and Jean obviously grinning from behind him.

He was starting to slightly regret talking to them.

Slightly.

+++

_From: ART_

**Monday. Am.**

**[8:36] A: have you heard?**

**_[8:38] Me: what is it?_ **

**_[8:38] A: Levi Ackerman is at Rose's home for gifted children, right now._ **

**_[8:39] Me: oh? What is he doing back at that orphanage?_ **

**_[8:39] Me: I wonder?_ **

**_[8:39] A: he's looking for a successor, or so I've heard._ **

**_[8:40] Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Really? How interesting. He's looking for someone to replace him once I manage to kill him? Or is he getting some children to help him look for me?_ **

**_[8:47] A: sorry for the late reply, I was finishing something. And it's a little bit of both._ **

**_[8:48] Me: THIS MAKES MY PLAN EVEN MORE FUN! What wonderful news! I can't wait to meet the three suckers._ **

**_[8:48] A: you're not worried?_ **

**_[8:48] Me: no? Why would I be? :') this really fires me up even more!_ **

**_[8:48] A: these children are good. You should really watch out, four smart shits can end the biggest shit, you know._ **

**_[8:48] Me: PFFT as if. I'm 100% they won't, though if they do get in the way. I wouldn't mind ending a few more lives. HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I already have a new addition to my plan!_ **

**_[8:49] A: you're crazy. And what is this new addition?_ **

**_[8:51] Me: you'll see! Look, I have to go~ talk to you later my sweet, ART._ **

**_[8:51] A: don't do anything rash, HaZ._ **

**_[8:51] A: stay safe._ **

**_[8:52] A: bye._ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. To bond or not to bond? That is the question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets mixed feelings towards Jean and Armin, does he really want to get associated with them?
> 
> And
> 
> A small figment of Eren's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many might get confused why Eren is acting how he is now. Truth is, he's mentally unstable. No, he is not crazy. Just...depressed? He also has a lot of trust issues and anxiety. He hasn't talked to anyone properly for years! So yeah. As for Armin and Jean
> 
>  
> 
> They have other problems that will be revealed next time.

Eren Jaeger used to love socializing, he was a very outgoing and cheerful child. Everyone loved him for it, they loved how he'd easily take interest in so many things, they loved how smart he was, they loved the way his eyes would shine whenever he's happy. He was admired by many people. Though, that changed when a certain someone had betrayed him and his family...he changed when he saw his own parents die in front of him.

But that story is for another chapter, as we focus on the brunette who was currently trying to avoid his two rivals.

Ever since the 'accident' as Eren liked to call it, everything changed. His life, his personality, his beliefs, just everything. You can't really blame him because he was robbed of everything he cared for. By someone he deeply trusted, as well.

So when he was taken in by Erwin and Mike to live at house rose, after being taken there. He vowed never to make the same mistake ever again. Trusting someone too much is bad.

Much like when Abraham attempted to kill his own son Isaac and thought of using him as a sacrifice when God had told him to do so, what's worst is that Isaac trusted that man who he called 'father' and let him do as he wished. Though, he didn't actually die. Eren still saw how trusting someone too much affects you, it'll only bring you to your downfall. That is why he thought to himself, he didn't need friends. He didn't need anyone but himself.

All those other people will hurt him, will stab him on the back. They will end up killing him.

He vowed and promised it to himself, which is why now he was wondering why he was currently facing this bothersome predicament.

"Eren. Psst! Ereeeen." Jean whispered from behind him, repeatedly poking Eren's shoulder with a pencil. "Ereeeeeeeeen." He has been doing this for five minutes now, it was starting to really make Eren feel annoyed. The brunette knew it was his fault, this was caused by him silently agreeing to himself that he'll slowly start socializing with Armin and Jean, but only when they have child-detective work.

But if he ignores Jean, he might throw a fit and it'll be even more annoying.

'I guess I don't have a choice.' He sighed, cocking his head slightly to look at the grinning boy. "What?" He whispered back, obviously annoyed. Jean's smile grew then withdrew his pencil; placing it on his desk.

"You actually answered me!" Jean silently exclaimed, propping up his chin on top of his hand. Eren shot him a puzzled and annoyed look, was he really just disturbed just so Jean could prove that he was really gonna start talking to them? Was he really doing that at this very moment? This was not funny. Eren just wanted to read and study in peace, but he can't do that because of this idiot in behind of him.

Jean must've noticed the younger boy's sour expression, because then he quickly added. "I have a good reason for bothering you, I promise!" He straightened up, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "I kinda wanted to ask you a question?" Eren turned his body to face the pony faced boy with a questioning look. He guessed he didn't have a choice, since he had already turned and humored him. So why not listen to what he has to say so he can finally shut up?

"Proceed."

His face turned from awkward pre-teen, to serious adult in 0.7 milliseconds which kind of surprised Eren. Since when did Jean become this serious? Well, he guessed that he could be that serious when he wants to be. It's not like he knows Jean well or anything, since they never really got to know each other. But that doesn't mean this side of Jean didn't take him by surprise. 'This must be really serious if he's looking at me with that kind of expression.' So now, Eren was interested to hear what the question was.

"Since you're talking to me now, I guess I could ask you this. This has really been bothering me for quite some time, and I've been dying to ask you this question ever since the first day we met." His voice was staid and solemn, it was obvious that whatever his question was, it was really a big deal to him.

Eren couldn't help but curse because he was taking too long to ask the question.

"I also hope this does not lead you to ignoring me again." Jean paused to close his eyes, taking deep breaths.

He reopened his eyes, looking directly at Eren. Their eyes meeting.

"Do you like ice cream?"

Ah. Does he like ice cream? DOES HE LIKE ICE CREAM? "What?" Eren asked, a bit dumbfounded. "Please repeat the question." He had to be mistaken? He misheard it, right? Maybe, Eren needed to clean his ears because he was starting to hear a lot of weird and stupid crap.

"Do you like ice cream?" Jean asked again but a little slower this time. Yep. Eren didn't mishear anything. That was the super serious question he had been anticipating for. Jesus, he felt like a fool. He shouldn't have anticipated anything.

This..This idiot in front of him was anything but serious.

Eren actually felt his head hurt a bit due to being so annoyed and stressed, who knew such a stupid question could trigger a headache? 'Why? Why did I even expect something from him?' He groaned as he rubbed his temples. Jean shot him a look of concern.

"Hey? You okay?"

"Shut up."

"Ere--" the brunette held up a hand to shut him up yet again, then turned to face the front. He was done for today. Done with socializing, done with Jean's stupidity, Just everything. He wanted sleep. So, Eren raised his hand to call their teacher, Ms. Isabel's, attention.

The beautiful redhead looked at him, smiling kindly. "Yes, Eren? Do you have any questions?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

He could feel Jean's burning gaze from behind him, Eren was sure that the older boy was both confused and frightened. Confused because Eren just suddenly called out for the teacher, frightened because he thought the brunette was gonna tell on him.

Eren stood up from where he was seating, slowly walking closer to Ms. Isabel. The teacher looked down on him, slightly raising his eyebrow.

The child motioned for her to lower her head.

Ms. Isabel did as she was told, still a little confused. Eren stood on his tippy toes and whispered in her ear. "Ms. Izzy. I have a headache. May I please go to the infirmary?" He stood properly again, looking up at her with his big, gorgeous, puppy eyes that no one could ever resist. The redhead quickly nodded.

"Of course! Of course! Do you want me to take you there?"

Eren shook his head, humming. "I..I can do it myself.." He mumbled then gave Jean one last look, and walked away.

"O-Okay?" Ms. Isabel answered obviously still confused and now concerned. Eren rarely asks to go to the infirmary especially when it's during class time, teachers and caretakers would often have to forcibly carry him there. If he's asking to go there now, he might really be hurting.

Meanwhile, Jean's frown deepened. He wondered where Eren was going, had he done something to upset him?

He couldn't really jump into conclusions, but Eren never left class without any good reason. Heck, he barely leaves class? What was he gonna do? What if this was all his fault? Oh god. What if Eren hated him again?

Jean didn't want that.

Eren had finally talked to him after so many years, he wasn't gonna let his chance go.

Suddenly, an idea popped up inside his head. A smirk made it's way up to his face, as he continued to formulate his plan to get Eren to forgive him for what ever he did. He wasn't sure if it'd work, but it's worth a shot right?

+++

On the walk towards the infirmary, Eren was still mumbling unintelligible things under his breath. Still awfully frustrated. "Ice cream? Do I like ice cream? Of course, I like ice cream! I may not talk much, but I'm still a child. Do I look like someone who would dislike ice cream?" He grumbled, glaring at the ground. "I even got worked up for nothing? I actually waited for the question! Agh. I really shouldn't have turned around to talk to him. It was a bad idea..."

He was so glad that there weren't other people loitering around, no one could see nor hear him as he was letting out a side of him that he never shows to anyone.

His more childish side.

"So. Annoying." The brunette ran a hand through his hair, huffing. "Just ridiculous."

Though, in all honesty. He wasn't too affected by that goddamn question. He was really annoyed because he had actually talked to Jean so naturally, and it affected him so much. He was starting actually feel like human.

It was weird, really really weird. He felt so embarrassed and it's been a while since his heart was beating like this, he hadn't talked so much in a day and his throat actually stung a bit. He felt a little strained. This was all too familiar, yet new to him. He doesn't even know if he likes this feeling or not?

His thoughts got him even more frustrated, making his head feel like it was on the verge of splitting.

"This is all for the sake of being Levi's successor. That's it." Eren mumbled with a small sigh, closing his eyes a bit trying to calm himself. "I'll only talk to them when it is absolutely needed. Just like before, but a little different. Just no pointless conversations that do not relate to anything we have to do." And he was already set yet again. He will not entertain such questions or conversations anymore. He tried, he really did. But it was damn too stressful for his 10-year-old body. He will not slip up again.

  
However,

Eren cannot control fate.

  
He came to a halt when he finally arrived, he stood in front of a familiar wooden door. The sign above it has a bold font, in cursive with the word 'infirmary' written on it. Eren twisted the door knob and gently pushed the door open, slowly, since he cannot risk waking someone up. If there was any people, anyways. The door hinges creaked a bit, the door was finally open.

The brunette peaked inside and looked around, he noticed that there was no other sign of human beings. There was only him.

Not even the nurse was there, she probably went to the bathroom, is eating, or was called by Erwin. Well, Eren already knew what to do and where to get the medicine he needs to get, anyways. This room was practically his second room.

Since Eren had always been a sickly child, because he suffers from asthma. Though, he hasn't gotten a serious attack in years. His last attack was when his parents died and he got drenched by the pouring rain.

After that, he never got them again.

Though, that doesn't mean he still doesn't get fevers, headaches, colds, or have a hard time breathing. He gets all of those very frequently. So that's why he doesn't even care anymore if he gets those, because he's used to it. He'd rather just do what he always does, ignore and study. See? Simple.

Erwin, Mike, and the other teachers don't seem to agree with him though as he always has to be forced to go to the infirmary.

Once they do manage to take them to the infirmary, they'd scold him, shout at him, then Ms. Isabel would often so cry, Erwin would give him long lectures, Mike would just nod beside him, other students would just watch. And Eren? He would just watch in complete amusement and confusion. He doesn't even get why they care so much, it's not like they're actually family here. They are just acting like they actually care because they have to, because it's their jobs.

So it confuses him that they'd go to that length to look good.

Sighing, Eren shook his head to get rid of such inane and senseless thoughts. He looked at the room in front of him again, all the beds were aligned as usual. There were six beds on the left, five on the right. Eren walked towards his usual bed, the one on the end of the room, right next to the only window inside the infirmary.

The room wasn't spacious, but it wasn't too small either. It was actually quite nice, though he still prefers his own room because that's where he'd get his complete privacy. Though, not everyday was peaceful in the infirmary since there were many careless children inside the orphanage. It's impossible that no one would get physically hurt each day. Whenever someone does come in, Eren would just stare and analyze the situation, determining the cause of the injury. That was the only fun thing he could do there.

Eren sat on the edge of the bed, sighing heavily. "Finally. Peace and quiet. No Jean, no other students. Just me." He closed his eyes, gently lying down on the soft bed with a content smile. With only hearing the ticking of a clock, and his own heartbeat. It felt really good. He was starting to feel like his normal self again.

Alas, fate was very cruel to him today as he heard the door creak open.

His eyes shot open again, hoping to god that it was the nurse. Eren raised his head slightly to look at the person. It was definitely not the nurse.

Standing on the other side of the room was a blonde boy with blue eyes, not just any blonde boy with blue eyes. It was his second so-called 'rival' Armin Arlert himself. Eren mentally cursed, though not too much as he knew Armin was not one for too much chitchat as well. He was a very shy person. So, Eren was a little glad.

Though, that doesn't mean he liked the idea of having another person besides the nurse here.

He eyed the blonde boy, he hasn't noticed Eren there yet. He looked like he was searching for the nurse. Weirdly, though, he was clutching on his arm very tightly and he was shaking. 'Hmm. I wonder why he is here? He's one of the most healthiest children here.' Why does Eren know that? He looks through everyone's health documents when he's bored. Of course, the nurse doesn't know.

Armin seemed to have just noticed Eren lying on the bed as he stopped looking around the room, he gave him a small wave. The brunette responded by giving him a small nod; sitting up Eren was very curious as to why Armin was there.

The blonde slowly and quietly walked over to the bed that was also at the back, in front of Eren's and sat on the edge of it while his head was facing the floor.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Eren's eyes followed him.

'He doesn't seem to have any illness? He's walking fine. If he had a headache, he would've walked slower than usual, and he'd lie down immediately.' He thought to himself, pressing his lips together as he analyzed him. Eren sat cross-legged on the middle of his white bed, placing his elbow on his thigh as he rested his chin on his hand. 'If he had a stomachache he would've came in while clutching his stomach, but instead he was clutching his arm...'

As if a lightbulb just lit on the top of Eren's head, he tilted his head a bit now knowing why he was there.

His blue-green eyes landed on the other's arm and that was when he saw it.

Blood.

How did Eren not notice it when the blonde first came in? He didn't know. But right now he could see it clearly. His left arm had a really long wound, it looked like someone had slashed him with something sharp. A very bad feeling swelled up inside Eren. 'What the...' He thought.

The wound looked really bad, though he really couldn't see it that much because Armin was covering it.

Eren lets out a huff. He opened his mouth about to ask what happened, but then he remembered..he shouldn't be talking. He had vowed earlier that he would not talk to anyone (specifically, Armin and Jean) if it wasn't anything important or related to their tasks.

But.

This was important.

He shook his head at that thought. This wasn't important, he didn't even know Armin that much. So why should he care? Yeah. He shouldn't care.

He shouldn't.

So he was wondering why, why was he getting up and heading over to the first aid kit? Why was he walking towards Armin? Why was he kneeling in front of him right now and holding on his wrist?

He doesn't know.

A small gasp escaped from the blonde's lips due to the sudden appearance of Eren with a first aid kit, his gaze dropped on the younger boy's hand which was holding his wrist. His faced reddened a bit as he stuttered out "E-Eren? What..are you doing?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eren mumbled quietly, Armin almost didn't hear it. "The nurse isn't here and you're bleeding, so I'll help you fix it.."

"Y-You don't have to, Eren! Really I-Im fine!" He tried to pull his arm away but Eren kept a tight grip on him, the brunette looked up so that they eyes would meet as he gently tugged on his arm.

"This." Eren pointed at his fresh wound. "Is not fine. So kindly please quiet down."

"B-But..."

"Look, the faster you agree to this the sooner it will be finished. My guilt will eat me alive if I left an injured person alone, while I know how to help him." He huffed a bit, cutting him off. Armin looked ready to protest once more, so Eren beat him to it. "I swear to god, if you say it's fine one more time...I will shave your hair off." The brunette threatened, his tone was a little louder, which shocked Armin. This is the loudest he heard Eren talk to him. Ever. So he couldn't help but just nod, still in awe. "Thank the lord." Mumbling, he stood up while still holding on to the blonde's wrist.

"Uhm. W-Where are you taking me?" Armin asked, looking down at Eren. He couldn't help but silently coo a bit because of how small Eren really was, it's always been an open subject in the orphanage /well, between Armin and some other children./ on how adorable Eren's height is.

But many could agree that his physical appearance was the only thing that's cute, because Eren's personality was far from cute. He was like an old man trapped inside a child's body. Armin doesn't think so, though.

He heard from Erwin once that Eren's has gone through a lot, and he knew deep inside Eren is just scared of people. That's why he is what he's like now.

When Eren stopped walking, Armin stopped as well. He realized that the brunette had brought him to the provided small faucet and sink inside the infirmary. "I'm gonna wash and clean your wound. Tell me if it hurts." Eren muttered, taking out a soft cloth from his pocket.

"O-Okay..." Armin responded with a small squeak.

Eren placed the blonde's arm under the faucet, then opened it letting the water fall on his arm. Armim whimpered in pain as the cold water came in contact with his wound, tears started to prickle out on his eyes again.

"Sorry..." Eren sighed, soaking the cloth he had with water. Once it was soaked enough, he closed the faucet and slowly dabbed it on Armin's damaged skin.

"A-Ah. That..kinda hurts."

"Sorry." He repeated. "I'll be more gentle." And so he did. Eren gently and firmly cleaned his wound with the soft cloth, Armin only felt little pain. "Is this okay?" He asked, letting his slight concern be shown.

Armin nodded. "Yes. T-Thanks..."

Eren just hummed in response, continuing. A small silence enveloped them, both were thinking of a lot of things.

Mostly, Eren, though. He was starting to wonder again how he got into this situation. He shouldn't be caring too much, he wasn't even friends with Armin or anything. 'This is a waste of time, I shouldn't even be doing this...' He thought to himself. 'But I want to...'

Internally he had groaned again. 'How did this even happen?' Suddenly, his thoughts went to how this had happened to the blonde. 'Judging by it up close, this was cause by something sharp. Though, how?' Pondering for a bit, he eyed the wound again. 'It can't be caused by a fall, because it would be deeper and the angle of the wound does not say that it was from a fall.'

'Maybe, he got caught in something sharp? No, it's vertical. If he got caught into something while walking, it would've been horizontal. So...' His eyes widened a bit. '...it sort of looks like it was caused by someone.'

It was the only accurate answer, though Eren needed to be sure. It looked intentional, but the intentions weren't to kill him but to just scare him. He needed to know. So, he's gonna do what he does best. Play with Armin's mind. "If you don't mind me asking.." Eren started, catching the blonde's attention. "What happened?"

As if they were in a movie or story, sweat dropped from Armin's forehead, an obvious sign that he was nervous. His eyes went down to the floor again, staring at it. "It was an accident! Y-Yeah. I fell and yeah.."

"You fell off where?"

"T-The stairs!"

"What caused this wound then? You must've hit something sharp.."

"U-Uh.." Armin tried to think a bit, trying to find an object that could cause the long wound he had now, but he couldn't.

Eren narrowed his eyes at him, when he suddenly went quiet. "I'm surprised your arm is wounded, yet your head and other parts of your body are fine." He stopped dabbing his wound with the cloth and finally lets go off his arm.

No answer.

'I knew it.' Eren thought as he walked towards the bed again to get something from the first aid kit, he took the bandage from inside it then went back to Armin. "Im gonna wrap it up now." Armin just slowly nodded, still quiet. Eren noticed his shoulders shaking, he noted that in his mental notebook. He seemed really frightened.

Eren couldn't help but be reminded of that faithful night.

"Ha." He mumbled, wrapping Armin's arm with the bandage gently and not too tight. Eren didn't do anymore dilly dallying and just did what he had to do, until he had finished. Once it was all finished, he lets go of Armin's arm once more and said. "I highly suggest you don't move your arm to much, it might still hurt a bit. If you're gonna shower, avoid getting your bandage wet. You're lucky it wasn't too deep, but it's still gonna be very painful if it bleeds again." He paused for a few seconds to point at the bed. "So go rest. I will find the nurse so she can check you up..."

"O-Okay." Armin mumbled.

Eren nodded turning around to walk towards the door, mentally sighing in relief at it was finally done. 'I can't believe I did that...' He thought to himself.

"A-Ah. Eren?" He heard the blonde call out from behind him as he neared the door, Eren stopped; turning his head slightly to indicate that he was listening. "T..Thank you for doing this. I know you really don't like doing these kind of things or talking to someone for that matter. And..I'm really grateful..."

A lot of feelings swelled up inside him again. Embossment, nervousness, and...happiness? No, that cannot be possible. Maybe he's sick? Yeah, he's just sick. Eren coughed a bit, looking at the floor with a small blush. "I-It's fine..." He whispered. "But, Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"You can't keep hiding the truth of what happened to you forever, fear will only make everything worst. Think about it." Now, it was Armin's turn to become shocked, and afraid. "If you can't tell people the truth, at least stand up for yourself. You're strong, Armin. Don't let them break you..'

Before Armin could answer, Eren was off.

When Eren was out of his sight, Tears fell from his eyes once more when he let what Eren said sink in. 'He said I was strong..' His shoulders shook. "I'm not strong..." He mumbled, covering his face with his hands. The fact that Eren obviously knew everything, he still called Armin strong. How was that even possible? He knew himself that he wasn't strong. "How? How am I strong?" He asked. "I'm far from it..."

_'If you can't tell people the truth, at least stand up for yourself.'_

"I can't.."

' _You're strong, Armin. Don't let them break you..'_

"I'm not.."

' _Fear will only make everything worst_...'

"It can't get worst from this.."

Armin started to remember everything that happened earlier, from getting pushed on the ground, to getting cut on the arm and getting a wound, and coming to the infirmary. Eren helping him.

Eren helped him.

He had helped him.

The boy who hated talking, who hated even staying in a room together with someone, had talked and helped him. Armin could imagine how much efforts he must've inserted to do that. His mind now drifted on how to thank Eren properly, but he couldn't think of anything. He bit his lip a bit as he wiped his tears. "Maybe, Jean can help me?" He whispered.

Jean. He could definitely help Armin give Eren something in exchange of what he did.

A small bubble of determination was now inside him, as he ran towards the door to go find Jean. Completely forgetting everything else that happened today. Only thanking Eren occupied his mind now.  
+++

Meanwhile, with Eren.

He immediately went to run towards his room with his heart beating heavily against his chest. 'I can't believe this." He thought to himself. 'What is happening to me? First, Jean..now Armin? Have I truly gone mad?' Eren was starting to really panic this time. 'Why does this have to happen?'

Eren lets out a very loud groan, thankfully, the infirmary was near his room because of his history with being sick. So, in matter of minutes he was inside the comfort of his own room.

All the memories he had with his brother and family came to him again, the memories which he badly tried to bury.

'You actually answered me!' Jean's voice echoed inside his head, as he remembered how happy the older boy was when he had talked to him earlier.

"No.."

'I'm really grateful...' Armin's thankful tone and happiness when he had said that then went to his mind, as well. Eren whimpered, burying his face on his knees.

  
"I'm so confused..." He mumbled as he rested his back against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor. "I dislike talking to them...But I like it, too..."

_'Eren, don't cry. You can trust me.'_

A voice he never wanted to hear inside his mind again said, he clenched his hands tightly into a fist. "No. I can't. You're a traitor." He whispered, shaking a bit. The person who ruined his life continued on haunting both his mind and dreams, to the point that Eren wanted to bash his head against the wall.

_'C'mon, bright eyes. Come with me. I'll protect you.'_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Go away. Please..go away!"

_'I killed them, Eren. It was for your own good. I killed Carla and Grisha for you, it's all your fault. Now come with me, we can grieve together.'_

"I HATE YOU!" Eren accidentally yelled, as he shot up from his position. His breathing was heavy, remembering all the things that happened before he got to the orphanage. "I hate you. I hate you. Leave me alone.." He whimpered. Eren felt himself getting very dizzy, he gently held his head with his vision getting blurry.

Within just seconds, everything went dark.

 

 


	5. Failed Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Jean plans a surprise for Eren, but Eren is the one that surprises them. There will also be a cute lil flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a short chapter, okay? I promise I'll make the next one longer!!!
> 
> flashback is in italics

"Are you sure he will like this, Jean?" Armin asked, worry laced with his tone as he eyed the cake they stole from the kitchen. "I mean, isn't this cake for dessert later? we'll get in so much trouble... and we're not even sure Eren likes cake!" 

"of course, Eren likes cake. Who doesn't like cake?" Jean exclaimed as he turned to the blonde with a small scowl. "Don't worry too much, Ar! as long as the lunch ladies don't find out that it was us that took the cake, we will be fine!" he assured his friends, still proudly walking through the corridors on the way to Eren's room. 

Jean and Armin had originally planned to individually give Eren something after class. Since Jean knew he annoyed Eren, he wanted to do something to apologize, while Armin wanted to give Eren something as thanks for helping him with his wounds. In the end, they saw each other and told one another their plans, then decided to just team up. That's why now, they were holding a huge chocolate cake, with the dedication  **'SORRY FOR ANNOYING U AND THANKS FOR HELPING ME!'** which they both wrote themselves. stealing the cake was mostly Jean's idea, since it was the easiest thing to do. And they know they couldn't buy or make Eren anything because they were children. They had no money. 

Letting out a sigh, Armin followed behind Jean. "I hope he really likes it, though. He helped me fix my wound, despite him not wanting to talk to us..." Jean turned to him with a sad smile.

"I hope so, too. he gave me a chance to talk to him properly and I blew it up. I was stupid enough to ask him the most idiotic question ever. And I kinda regret that..."

 "Though, I'm kinda happy that he's talking to us now. Unlike before, we really couldn't get him to talk!" Armin laughed a bit, he was truly happy that the small, quiet, brunette boy had finally started to talk to them with more than one sentences! Jean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! like, remember that one time when we had a field trip? I think it was the camping thing. we were all in the same tent. We tried so hard to get him to talk, but he just wouldn't budge. So we told him, we'd kick him out if he doesn't talk!" Jean said, remembering that hilarious and scary memory.

Armin shook his head on that one. "it was you who kicked him out, though! and we both regretted it when an angry deer started to chase Eren. We tried to help but in the end it chased all of us!"

"oh, yeah! I remember that! it was really scary."

_It was a dark and quiet night, the children from RHFGC (Rose's home for gifted children) were all sound asleep in their tents, well, most of them._

_"Eren, psst. Ereeeeeen." Eren's eyebrow twitched as he heard a familiar voice call out to him, but he ignored it. "oi. Ereeeeen, notice us!!" the annoying voice said, yet again but now he was poking him._

_"Jean, a-are you sure that's a good idea? Eren's already asleep, maybe you should leave him alone." Armin's small voice was now heard, and Eren silently thanked the blonde for that. but it didn't stop Jean though as he felt his back repeatedly getting poked. "Jean!"_

_"shh. Armin, c'mon! It's not everyday we get to finally have a chance to talk to him, I mean look! he doesn't have a choice. its talk to us or no sleep for him." Eren could practically hear the ponyboy smirk, and it annoyed him very, very much. All he wanted was to sleep, was it too much to ask? Well, maybe he should ask? No. giving in is accepting defeat, and showing defeat will just fuel Jean's ego. Fueling Jean's ego will make him even more annoying. The brunette internally groaned. Why did he have to share a tent with him?_

_Jean was really not giving up, he knew Eren was wide awake. and while he was, he won't stop until he gets at least one word from him. "Eren, come ooon just one word. pleaaaase?" he begged._

_NO. Eren thought to himself, he will never give in. never. No matter how sleepy or annoyed he is, he will NEVER give in. This is the battle of the stubbornest and he will surely win. And to show Jean that he won't give in to his wishes, he turned around to face the horse and the coconut, scowling at them as he raised his hand near his lips and made a 'My-lips-are-sealed' motion; staring up at them._

_This made Jean 'Tsk' with annoyance as he sat down in front of the brunette. Huffing, he began to savagely poke Eren again. "ErenErenErenErenErenErenErenErenErenErenErenErenErenEren." he repeatedly calls Eren's name, and the younger one was really trying his hardest to ignore him. His eyebrows were, once again, twitching in annoyance. Meanwhile, Armin was on the side worriedly watching the two, he knew nothing good could come to this, something tells him this day will end with all of them in trouble. But..there's nothing he can do, both Eren and Jean were stubborn. He lets out a sigh of frustration. 'All I want to do now is sleep...' he thought, pouting. 'Guess, none of us will be getting that tonight.' Armin turned his attention back to the stubborn horse, and the quiet protege who were still in the midst of their battle of the stubbornest._

_"Give in, Eren. speak...speaaak! You know, you will. Or else no sleep for all of us!" Jean exclaimed with an evil grin._

_'Never.' Eren thought to himself, huffing. Jean groaned for the hundredth time tonight, because Eren was really not budging. He had to think of a way to crack Eren, there must be a way to make this small child do as he wish._

_Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind. Something very devious, something that actually might work. Jean stopped poking the brunette, a smirk found it's way to his lips. Eren tilted his head slightly in confusion. 'Did I win?' he asked himself internally, then shook it off. 'No, Jean never gives up this early..and by the looks of his face, he has a new plan.'_

_"Armin." Jean called out which shocked both Eren and the blonde._

_Armin's eyes went over to Jean, wondering why his name is now involved. he prayed to God that Jean doesn't pull him in this. "y-yeah?" The ponyfaced child smiled at him._

_"I'm curious. out of the three of us, who is the older? Me, you, or..Eren?"_

_'huh? why is he asking that?' Eren thought to himself, even more curious as what Jean was planning this time. "uh. You're the oldest, Jean." He answered curiously as well. Jean clapped his hands together then looked back at Eren with his annoying smirk of his_

  _"Well, I just remembered that since I'm the eldest member of this group, It's my job to lead all of you! Meaning, I basically run this tent..right?" The question somehow was directed to Armin, the blonde just wanted to hide under his blanket but he knew there was know escaping Jean. So, he slowly nodded his head. "ahah! So that meaaaans"_

_'Wait..Don't tell me he's planning to--' Eren's thoughts were cut off by Jean. "As the eldest member, and leader of this tent. I order you, Eren Jaeger, to speak to us OR ELSE you will be kicked out from this tent and be forced to sleep outside!"_

_Armin's and Eren's eyes widened at that. 'I knew it...' The brunette internally groaned, glaring up at the older horse. 'This..this imbecile has the audacity to use his authority just to make me speak! It's so unfair! It doesn't even make sense! I'm far more superior than him in terms of intellect, I should be the one in charge!' Eren was mentally ranting to himself , he wanted to curse so badly. The blonde, on the other hand, went to Jean's side with a frown. "A-Are you sure about this, Jean. Cant we just leave him alone...?" he whispered to the now smug looking Jean._

_"Don't worry, Ar. I'm just bluffing to make him talk, I'm sure he will do it. I mean, who wants to sleep in the woods, right?" Jean winked, laughing evilly. His blonde friend just shook his head beside him, feeling really bad for Eren. "Look, bet he's considering it. He'll start talking in 3..2..." Jean stopped as Eren sat up from his place. This was it, Jean was finally gonna get what he wanted and he was so damn happy about it. Jean felt kind of smug too, since for the first time in forever. He won against Eren. "Heh. 'Bout time, Eren. Now, C'mon speaaaa--" What came next was a shock to both Jean and Armin, Eren had gathered all his things and stood up. He looked at Jean with a menacing glare which made the two shiver in fear, then went to the entrance/exit of the tent and went out; leaving the two there just staring._

_it took a solid 10 minutes before they could both process what happened, the fact that the small boy glared at them so scarily, and he had actually dared to go outside instead of actually talking to them. It was both appalling and kinda heartbreaking._

_Jean was the first one to break their silence. "Does he hate us that much...?" He whispered, still staring at where Eren used to be._

_"J-Jean?" Armin frowned, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. He had to admit, he was slightly hurt too. even though, it was Jean's dare and he knew how stubborn he can be. but to think. he'd actually choose to sleep outside instead of just saying one word to them. It was sad. "Im sure Eren doesn't hate us, h-he's just annoyed and stubborn. That's all..."_

_"He went to sleep outside, Armin. He chooses to sleep out there! in the dark, where it's scary. than to just talk to us here..."_

_"Well, we kinda pressured him to speak, Jean. I want him to talk to us, as much as you do, too. but we can't forget what Erwin told us. Eren had a rough life, he's just a kid like us. No matter how smart he is, he knows how to be scared too. He doesn't hate us. His biggest fear is trusting someone, maybe even just talking to someone is scary enough for him. Mix that fear with his stubborn behavior."_

_"You're right.." Jean agreed, feeling guilty. He knew he shouldn't have pestered Eren like that. Erwin did warn him, but there was something about Eren that draws everyone in. He doesn't even make an effort, but a lot of people adore him. Maybe, it's the mystery behind his past, or the challenge in getting him to talk, or maybe wanting to see some light in those beautiful eyes. He didn't know, no matter how much Jean is. Just like Eren, he was also just a child. A child that can make a lot of stupid decisions. " I-I have to make this right..."_

_"WE have to make this right." Armin corrected, giving his friend a thumbs up._

_it was settled, they were gonna go out there and apologize to Eren. Maybe even beg him to come back inside. Jean and Armin will do whatever it takes to make things right again. So, they both got up and crawled over to the exit/entrance of the tent about to go out. Though, stopped as they saw a familiar silhouette outside._

_"Eren? Good, you're there. Hey, can we talk?" Jean bit his lips, letting out a small sigh. "I mean..you don't have to talk, just...just listen to what I have to say, yeah?"_

_"What WE have to say." Armin corrected him again._

_Jean scratched the back of his head, giving his friend a sheepish smile. "Yeah. what we have to say, and uh. we just wanted to apologi--"_

_For what seemed like, the thousandth time today Jean got cut off. But the person who cut him off was very surprising. "Shh. Don't speak." It was Eren, but it was a small whisper. His voice was really, really quite._

_Jean's eyes widened. "Y..You spoke! I'm so glad. You don't hate us after all but uh..Seriously, though we want to apolo--"_

_"SHHHH!" Eren hushed him again but this time it was louder. "You don't understand, you have to be quiet."_

_"Why?" Armin and Jean asked in sync, not even making their voices quiet. There was a weird noise that came from outside. suddenly Eren's silhouette was gone, followed by a larger one. The duo quickly went outside the tent to check what was happening, there, they saw it. Eren was being chased by a large, male deer._

_"That's why!!!" Eren yelled as he ran away from the animal that's chasing him. The smaller boy looked terrified as he was running, he kept running in circles; panting heavily. "HELP ME!" he yelled not even caring if more people heard him, all he wanted now was for the huge deer to stop him. Jean and Armin were panicking once more, they didn't know what to do._

_"uh. uh...how do we help him?!" Armin asked, looking around to find something they can use to help. "Maybe, we should call Erwin?"_

_"And get us in trouble? hell no." Jean huffed as he shook his head in disagreement. "Here uh, what if we divert the deer's attention to somewhere else? that would be good, right?"_

_The blonde looked skeptical. "Are you sure that would work?"_

_"Yeah! trust me. it definitely will."_

_And so Jean, without thinking once again, took a pebble from the ground and went closer to where the deer was chasing Eren. He stuck his tongue out in focus, since he didn't want to miss the shot. Luckily, one he threw the pebble it hit the deer directly on the head. Jean grabbed his blonde friend's arm and moved to a different spot, thinking the deer won't attack them if they weren't there. The deer stopped dead on it's tracks and looked at the spot where Armin and Jean where. Jean smiled in satisfaction, but Eren was not amused._

_"You're an idiot." Eren said as he looked at Jean._

_frowning, Jean glared at him. "I just saved your life, Eren."_

_"and now you endangered yours." Jean was confused by what Eren said. 'what did he mean by endangered mine?' he thought, but then he fellt Armin shakily grab his arm; tugging on his sleeve._

_"What, Armin?"_

_Armin looked frightened, no, he looked like he was about to pee himself. Raising his shaky hand, he pointed at to where the deer was. Jean's stomach dropped. The deer was now looking directly at them, it's face full of rage. 'Oh no.'_

_"Jean, Armin. Don't move, don't be afraid and don--"_

_"RUN AWAY!" Jean yelled as he pulled Armin with him, the deer made a loud sound again and chased after the two. Eren slapped his forehead, groaning in annoyance. This was really gonna be a long, sleepless night. "EREN, HELP US!"_

 

Armin and Jean were grinning now, as they remembered that fun but scary time. "Though, I really feel bad. after that, Eren secluded himself even more. And he kept glaring at me!" 

"Well, he did get really sick after that. and we all got in trouble." Armin said with a chuckle, shrugging. "I hope he doesn't remember that anymore. It was a funny memory, but it was frightening, too! I'm sure he didn't hate us before that, but he did after. That's for sure."

"True. but he seems to be okay with us now."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Yep! but I hope after we give him this cake, he likes us even more!"

"We'll see." Jean hummed then stopped in front of a familiar door. "And we are hereee!" 

Armin stopped as well as he saw a door that has the name 'Eren' engraved on it, this was Eren's room. But wait. "Jean, look...the door it's slightly open? Do you think he's not inside?"

"idiot, he's definitely inside since the door is open! maybe, he just went inside. Let's go in, on the count of three."

"On three or after three?"

"I just said it! on the count of three."

"okay, okay. got it."

"Oh! and don't forget to yell the word 'surprise'. okay?"

"Okay."

Jean and Armin slowly tiptoed near the door, the older brunette placed his hand on the doorknob, slowly pushing it open. "One..two.....thre--"

"SURPRISE!" Armin jumped inside the room, leaving Jean outside. Jean groaned in annoyance. 

"I said on three!"

"but It was on three! I said the word surprise on three!"

"I was supposed to say three first!"

"but that means you wanted me to do it after three!"

"Wait, what?" Jean asked genuinely having no idea that was the rule.

Armin rolled his eyes. "You do not get the concept of counting in terms of surprises, Jean." he said, sighing. Jean was about to argue with him but then they both remembered, they were in Eren's room, and Eren was just there lying on the ground unconscious. 

wait, what?

"Eren?!" Jean yelled in shock as they saw the figure of the brunette, lying cold on the floor. The duo immediately went to his side. Armin out of panic, accidentally dropped the cake to go to Eren's side. "Oi. Eren, Eren wake up! Stupid, why are you sleeping on the ground?" He asked, shaking the boy. but he knew the boy wasn't sleeping, something was terribly wrong with him. "Eren, wake up! Wake up, Eren!"

Armin was on the verge of tears. "W-What's wrong with him? why isn't he waking up?..sh-...should we call someone?"

"I-I think we should. He's still breathing, but he really isn't waking up!" Jean was still trying to shake Eren awake. "Damn it. Eren, I know you hate us but listen please wake uup wake uuup, Eren!"

"Y-Yeah, Eren. Please wake up. Please!"

"I'm sorry that I annoyed you, okay? it was stupid! I'm sorry for always being so annoying, just..please don't die on us now. please"

"And s-sorry for troubling you with my wound. I know how much you hated talking to us..but...but...y-you still helped me." by now the two of them were bursting in tears as they both craddled Eren inside their arms, as much as they wanted to get some help. They didn't want to live Eren on the ground. They couldn't carry him as well, despite him having such a small body, they were afraid to move him. "Please. p-please, wake up, Eren. Please."

Everything was quiet. The only thing that could be heard were the two children's cries. 

Suddenly, another figure went inside the room. Jean and Armin looked up, they saw a familiar black haired man, with the most intimidating, sharp eyes. staring down at them, in pure shock. 

"oi. Brats, what the hell is happening?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN?????


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

HEY GUYS! I'm sorry to tell you this but...I'm discontinuing all my fan-fics.

 

BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON!

I'm gonna try to start writing an actual novel, like my own characters and shit. I plan on going small, making a discord server for readers. Maybe make a site for it. and hopefully, once it's all done. I can get it actually published.

 

I NEED HELP THOUGH.

 

Look, I don't have money, or anything. SO I can't promise any payments,but if anyone who knows how to do digital art, or just knows how to draw. I NEED HELP WITH THE VISUALS.

 

Like, Visuals of the characters, and stuff maybe even the lands. Because I seriously can't draw for shit, if anyone wants to be editors as well. or Just help me with the whole story in general, it'll be a big help! 

 

I already have the plot, I just need think of the characters, the titles and shit. and well

 

I HOPE SOMEONE STEPS IN AND HELPS! Thank you!

p.s: I'm planning on making it a sort-of gay novel, well not gonna full on have two guys make out but somewhat hint them likee owari no seraph

if you're interested 

ADD ME ON DISCORD

Ammyrei#3672

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this fic will contain underage smut and slight pedophilia.
> 
> If ya don't like it then you can bippity boppity fuck off.


End file.
